


回家吃饭/Loki & Tom

by DreamInWintertime



Category: Julie & Julia
Genre: Julie & Julia - Freeform, M/M, Thor: The Dark World
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamInWintertime/pseuds/DreamInWintertime
Summary: Loki面对职场失意和一向关系不好的哥哥Thor突然搬过来同居两大打击，成功走上了靠美食治愈自己的道路——模仿明星主播TomHiddleston的美食节目《回家吃饭》中的菜肴，并在博客同步更新制作心得。365天，524道菜，他能从中收获什么呢？
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	1. 第一章 炖牛肉和法棍——怎么搭配？

意大利著名的儿童文学作家和诗人万巴在他的作品《捣蛋鬼日记》里说过一句至理名言：“倒霉事总是接踵而来，就像樱桃一样都连在一起。所不同的是樱桃受到人们的欢迎。”

对Loki而言，眼下的境况就是如此。他是某个政府部门的接线员——好吧，曾经是。具体工作内容一言以蔽之：每天被人打电话激情辱骂八小时——就好像第五大道的井盖开裂，皇后区突然在居民楼附近开了三家垃圾处理厂，或者市长先生在周末晚间新闻中说了什么智障言论，都该由他——一个时薪十八美金的可怜人负责一样。因此以此为生和失去这份工作相比，究竟哪个更倒霉，他也不好贸然做出结论。

当然，生活没有给他犹豫不决的机会，很快就用更大的打击让他放弃了关于失业自怨自艾的思考。Loki坐在自己狭小的双人沙发上，抱着胳膊，翘着腿，尽己所能地缠紧四肢，试图以此表达对眼前发生的一切的无声抗议。他不想做打破僵局的那个人。绝不。

Thor对这一切倒是熟视无睹。拜托，一个大男人怎么会有这么多箱子？Loki想问，但是他忍住了。保持尊严的代价就是他眼睁睁地看着Thor把一个又一个纸箱子扔在他那和心脏一样脆弱的地板上，听声音好像每个里面装的都是二十公斤以上的杠铃。

“别以为我想住到你这儿来。”好极了，Thor终于还是先开口了，在兄弟俩之间，他总是先忍不住的那个。“要不是妈妈……”

“要不是妈妈打电话，我连门也不会给你开。”Loki抓住机会反唇相讥道。

“哦，相信我吧，弟弟，我宁愿住在警局的值班宿舍，吃隔壁中餐馆的外卖春卷。”

“然后等大家周一来上班的时候发现房间里臭的像耗子窝，就因为你连傻瓜洗衣机也不会开？”Loki扬起了眉毛，“哦，忘了说，你们隔壁的中餐馆周四不营业，可能周五早上你就会被发现饿死在宿舍上铺了，因为你哪怕是为了拯救自己的性命，也仍然连个床都懒得下。”

“好极了，你还真是了解我，看来我们不需要磨合期不是吗？”Thor四下寻觅了一圈，最后选择坐在他的大箱子上，以避免和Loki在拥挤的小沙发上挨着坐。“当然，我们用了十八年证明磨合这件事对你和我之间而言就是徒劳无功……天呐！”纸箱子很快不堪重负，砰地一声裂开了，“拜托，”Thor揉着屁股从地板上爬起来，“你就不能添个椅子吗？宜家打折区着火了吗？”

“你可以马上滚回你的大宅子去，我没意见。”Loki耸耸肩，说，“回去用你的二十四小时热水，请个保姆来给你做饭收拾屋子，别忘了带上你的十二箱杠铃。”

“好极了，”Thor从紧绷的牛仔裤口袋里费力地把手机拔了出来，“我这就给妈妈打电话，告诉她你把我赶出去了。”

“你睡沙发。”Loki立马把屁股从Thor未来的床上抬了起来，眼疾手快地抢下了他的手机。

“你那沙发还没有我腿长。”

“你休想睡我的床。”

“又不是没睡过。”

“不爱睡沙发就走呗，我打电话跟妈妈说你不爱在我这儿住。”

“……那我要每天先用厕所。”

“随便你，”Loki笑了，“我又不上班。”

Thor很快安好了他的窝，把他的健身器材——Loki没猜错，果然有哑铃——摆了一屋子。

“为什么感觉这么奇怪？”Thor站在沙发上，一览众山小地俯瞰着自己的一地宝藏，皱着眉。

“因为你把象征你雄性欲望的玩意儿摆了一客厅？我还真是毫不意外。”Loki决定今天绝不会对Thor嘴下留情，“不过别担心，我没什么访客，能保护好你的小怪癖。”

“我是个警卝卝察，Loki。”身为国家公职人员，Thor为自己遭遇的不公对待反抗道，“我要锻炼身体，不然怎么保护你这样瘦弱的小公民的安全呢？天佑美利坚。”

“我自己住三年了，活得好好的。”Loki说，“倒是你，让妈妈天天往骨科病房跑。你确定这是工作需要而不是鲁莽自大的后果？”

……

Thor一时间没想到太好的反驳，于是决定改变策略，从恶心Loki下手。“我知道你关心我，好弟弟，”他突然换了一种粘腻的声音，像只金毛猎犬一样朝Loki凑过来，“我可太感动了，我明天不上班了，今晚就要跟你彻夜长谈抵足而眠……”

“你离我的床远点！”Loki像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳了起来，“我要去给生活不能自理的智障做饭了，不许跟过来！”

呵，Thor舒服地蹬掉靴子，把脚翘在了Loki的白色小茶几上。他警校可没有白上，对付Loki，强攻不成还可以迂回进军，作战方针一套一套的。

而Loki进入厨房才发现事情永远没有最糟只有更糟，此时此刻他在自己的小厨房里翻箱倒柜了一圈，只收获了一块冻得发硬的牛腿肉和一根前天剩下的陈年法棍。天呐，他光想着怎么婉拒妈妈要Thor搬过来的要求，忘记了今晚要煮两个人的饭吃——如果你最讨厌的哥哥突然要搬过来跟你同居，怎么给他做饭当然不会是考虑问题的首选。要是只有他自己的话，吃个陈法棍也没什么的，但是现在Loki不想让Thor认为他的生活如此不堪，尽管他的生活确确实实已经一团糟了，可他还是想要在Thor面前维持一点体面。

订餐？那很贵。

Thor？不，他才不会去求Thor出钱订餐呢。绝不。

Loki没好气地把牛腿肉扔进了水池里，冻的石头一样的牛肉在金属池壁上撞出了一声巨响，紧接着，客厅也突然传来一声巨响。

Loki推开厨房门，看见自己的木制小茶几飞出几米远，桌角在电视墙上磕出了一个大坑——幸好他没有电视，损失不算惨重。另一旁，Thor抱着左小腿，一面跳脚一面嗷嗷叫唤。

“你在干嘛？”Loki尽量让自己的声音显得冷漠，以不至于笑出声来。

“我听见巨响！”Thor满含抱怨地吼道，“我以为你摔倒了！”

“看来摔倒的并不是我，对吗？”Loki想要装作漠不关心的样子，却在转身回厨房的那一刻，忍不住哈哈大笑起来。

“你能不能小点声笑！”Thor的吼声从客厅传来，“我听得到！”

“Thor就像这块冻牛肉一样又臭又硬，”Loki喃喃自语道，“而我，就像这根陈法棍一样难以下口，这怎么能配在一起煮。”

手机响了。Thor发过来了一条链接。Loki点开，发现是英国主播Hiddleston的一档老节目。

“你给我发这个干嘛？”他切着法棍，同时提高音量交流。

“好好学习，这是妈妈最喜欢的电视节目。”Thor坐在沙发上抠手机，头也没抬，以同样的方式“交流”了回来，Loki怀疑不出三天，自己这间房子就会因为分贝过高被邻居投诉。“妈妈可是把你出色的自理能力夸出花儿来了。”Thor不知好歹地补充道。

“不想吃就自己订外卖！”Loki不甘示弱地回嘴。

“这可不是待客之道，弟弟。”

“去你的待客之道。”Loki嘟嘟囔囔地再次钻进烤箱下面的小橱柜，试图从里面再挖掘点能调味的配菜出来。很幸运，他还有一颗洋葱，两根欧芹和三头大蒜，昨天早上喝了一口的牛奶，以及大概剩了很久的半瓶红酒。

没关系，红酒又不会放坏，82年的拉菲还有的是人喝呢。

哦，Hiddleston的确有道菜，这个他记得，是道经典家常菜，红酒炖牛肉，把法棍揉成丸子。上高中的时候，Odin上班常常不在家吃，Thor住大学宿舍，家里只有他和妈妈两个人，妈妈就会偷懒做这道菜，她喜欢Hiddleston的理由是，他的菜总是简单易行，让人能随意发挥。换句话说，每道Hiddleston节目里的主菜，都能让亲爱的妈妈做成乱炖。

化冻的牛肉肉质有点松弛，Loki拿出一个盘子，倒了些面粉进去。牛肉切大块，裹好面粉之后，在小煎锅里被煎成了令人愉悦的金黄色。Loki最喜欢牛肉被煎到这个时候，Frigga会用小刀割下一块给他尝尝，肉没有完全熟透，里层滑嫩，外层焦香，人类的本能就是喜欢烧烤的味道，这是远古的祖先遗留下来的基因，而煎炸不过是烧烤多加了油的变种。

煎牛肉剩下的油可以用来炒洋葱，加上磨碎的黑胡椒和一小枝迷迭香。Loki把炖锅从盘子堆底下翻出来，红酒，水，盐，糖，还有一小包来自麦当劳的番茄酱，和牛肉块一起推进烤箱。用烤箱炖牛肉这个办法是妈妈教他的，而妈妈，估计又是看Hiddleston的节目学会的。

法棍切成了小块，混合着欧芹碎末和剩牛奶，牛奶在微波炉里温过，揉出来的小丸子和手掌的温度差不多。Loki把炒好的洋葱倒进盘子，又加了点油，继续煎法棍丸子。好厨师做饭都有一个原则：能少刷锅就少刷锅。

最后，热腾腾的炖牛肉，香喷喷的炒洋葱，焦香脆的煎丸子混成一锅，Loki考虑了一下，拿自己吃饭的小碗给自己盛出来了满满的一碗。Thor？就让他用锅吃吧。Loki用汤勺尝了一口，对自己的手艺很满意，起码他有自信调味比Frigga要好得多。那个定理怎么说来着？妈妈做饭不好吃，孩子独立得就早。Loki当然不会指责Frigga做饭难吃，毕竟看他和Thor的个头——还有Thor的体重——也不会有人信的。不过对Frigga而言，做饭更像是一种自娱自乐的业余爱好，她总说，厨房让她心情舒畅，如果纠结于某些小事而让做饭这件事失去乐趣，是得不偿失的。这些小事，可能通常是指火候，加多少盐，切丁还是切块这一类的。不过Thor是那种什么都爱吃的人，他不爱吃的东西地球上可能还没进化出来。而Loki倒是有些挑嘴，因此他搬出来租房之后迅速地摸索出了一套养活自己的路子，并在妈妈面前成功树立了自理能力强的良好形象——这跟Thor那种袜子都配不好对儿的人对比实在太鲜明了。

当然，也全怪这个好印象，才让Frigga和Odin决定退休后去环球旅行的时候，把Thor托付给他这个可怜的弟弟。

“我要上班，”Loki没敢跟家里承认失业，不然Frigga一定会立马打钱过来，并且要求他退掉房子回家去住，“你们……我是说咱们的房子，太远了。”

“那就让Thor过去住好啦！”Frigga愉快地说道，“你那到他的警局通地铁，很方便的。”

“可是……”

“哦，拜托，Loki，我亲爱的小儿子。”Frigga打断了他，“你哥哥会把自己饿死的，要么就是吃外卖吃到胃溃疡，得有个人看着他。”

“我的房子很小……”Loki试图做最后的挣扎。

“啊排到我啦，Loki我先挂了，轮到我付款了！”Loki已经能脑补出Odin提着一堆包裹一脸惆怅的表情了，他偷笑了一会儿，而Frigga却猝不及防地挂了电话，“我相信你们能解决，爱你哦儿子！”

这回Loki笑不出来了。

“他们得去多久？”吃着晚饭，Loki假装不经意地问Thor。

“三年五载，一年半载，谁知道？”Thor耸了耸肩。

“你要住五年？！”Loki差点背过气去。

“怎么可能。”Thor满嘴牛肉，嘟囔道。

“那就好，”Loki放下心来，“那你什么时候搬回去啊？”

“妈妈说了，”Thor端起锅，把红酒兑水的汤喝了个底朝天，“她不让我回去，我不许回去。所以往好了想，”他坏笑着朝Loki眨了眨眼睛，“没准我们又要在一起住十八年哦弟弟。”

“十二年！”Loki纠正道，“上中学以后我就跟你分开睡了。”

“现在你也没让我上床睡。”Thor擦了擦嘴，开始考虑怎么在不破坏Loki这张小餐桌的前提下，把自己硕大的身躯从椅子和桌子的缝隙之间滑出来。

“去洗碗。”Loki瞪了他一眼。

“我明天要上班！”

“饭是我做的！”

“我还得睡沙发！”

“这是我的房子！”

……

Thor自知人在屋檐下，说不过人家。“我去就我去。”他叮叮咣咣把锅和碗收到一起，抱着去了厨房，“洗不干净别怪我。”


	2. 第二章 小扁豆沙拉——高冷大厨的选择

Tom Hiddleston从没想过自己会入了这个行，拜托，拜托了，他是英国人，他热爱家乡美食。

但是自打在某个私人派对上认识了Chris Hemsworth，事情就开始向着不可控制的方向发展，虽说并不是完全与他的初衷背道而驰——对方是个制作人，在为一档新节目找灵感，而自己的确需要一个机会崭露头角……

但这和他预想的不一样，不是这样，不是美食节目。就算他闲得无聊去蓝带发展过一阵子兴趣爱好，然而，看在莎士比亚的份儿上，他可从来没想过成为一个戴着白帽子的厨师主播啊！

“不，我没想让你戴白帽子。”Chris嚼了口小圆面包，掏心掏肺地说，“我保证，没有白帽子，没有黑围裙，你可以穿定制西装，完全按你的风格来，说白了，个人风格越明显越好，当一个会做法国菜的英国人，只要你别往晚餐桌上摆炸鱼薯条，怎么都行。哦，这蛋盅真好吃，你怎么做的？”

“加点这个，加点那个。”Tom敷衍地说，在Chris的一大串保证下，他仍旧疑虑重重，“你确定会有人爱看这个？我以为你的目标观众是美国家庭主妇。”

“当然，兄弟，相信我。”Chris用沾着面包渣的手拍了拍Tom的肩膀，“没有一个美国家庭主妇不爱看英伦绅士做法国大餐，尤其是，这绅士还很帅。”

Tom扬起一根眉毛，看了看Chris的翘臀，又看了看Chris飘逸的金发，最后目光落回了对方壮硕的肱二头肌上。“我可不觉得我是你唯一能选择的性感帅哥，”他诚实地说，“实际上，我在大学里压根就算不上是个酷男孩。不受女生欢迎，肯定的。”

Chris注意到了Tom停留在自己身上的目光，他微笑起来，表明他相当习惯并且享受这种注视。“要是我能忍受得了削一百个土豆切二百个洋葱手动打发三百次蛋清，我就自己上了，朋友，”他耸耸肩，“这可不是随便找个花瓶就能干成的活儿。你是技术入股。”

\---

文章的浏览量还是没有超过两位数，这倒不是很超出Loki的预想。就连他自己也不愿意回看第二遍，那文章干巴巴得仿佛一条搁浅在海滩上两个月的带鱼，充满了对当下的怨念和对往昔的不甘。写作并不像他想象的那么轻松，他没有写诗的灵感，写起小说来想象力也十分有限，接线员这份工作显然也没提供给他能够畅写评论杂感的眼界。他有空洞的文字，而空洞的文字只能一砖一瓦地堆砌起一口枯井，Loki独自一人身处这口枯井之中，找不到能够填满它的泉眼。

Thor哼着歌进了屋子，用脚跟把他的战靴踩掉，警服连着裤子一扒，准确地扔到了沙发上。他从Loki眼前大摇大摆地晃了过去，只穿着条内裤，饱满的臀部上覆盖着初代复仇者的六张大脸，雷神鼻子所在的位置快被撑出个洞来了。

Loki尽己所能地翻了个白眼，“啪”地一声合上笔记本电脑，做饭去了。

Thor的到来使得Loki不得不去超市采购，但是他资金不多，又不愿意跟Thor或妈妈开口，更重要的是——他有什么义务天天为了喂饱Thor而费尽心血？那家伙明明什么都能喂饱，根本不值得他浪费心血和金钱。

他在超级市场转了三圈，看着身边嘈杂的人群，越想越气，拎起一袋扁豆回家了。

人总要为自己的一时冲动付出代价，现在，冷静下来的Loki就不得不面对那袋子尴尬的扁豆，并在脑海中不断思索着把它们直接倒进马槽里饲养Thor的可能性。

一步一步来。Loki深呼吸了一口气，劝慰着自己，同时想象着Thor像匹马一样趴在马槽上吃扁豆的画面。首先，Thor和马还是有区别的，他可能吃不了生豆子。

Loki拿过一个大碗，把扁豆倒进去洗了洗，然后拿过他的小汤锅把扁豆沥水捞了进去。加水，小火煮，那么这个扁豆十五分钟后起码是可以吃的。他认真思考了一下，认识到尽管没什么胃口，自己一会儿也难免要参与这顿晚餐，于是打开锅盖倒了勺盐进去，想了想，又加了一片月桂叶和一根百里香。

其次，Thor在食物里唯一厌憎的就是果蔬，倒不是说他一口也不肯吃，但是Frigga通常不会把一道菜里的果蔬搞得太明显和主流。然而现在他的命运掌握在了Loki的手里，Loki并不是他亲爱的妈妈，不会惯着他。因此这家伙坏心眼地掏出了一颗甜菜和一小把莳萝，这两样是他家里常备的蔬菜，甚至应该跟调料归为一档，毕竟以甜菜和莳萝在食谱里出现的频率之高，你不知道自己什么时候就会需要它们。

作为一个收入有限的单身汉，Loki大部分时间里都用沙拉解决晚餐，而拥有一个合口味又便宜的沙拉酱就显得至关重要了。他粗暴地把莳萝塞进了料理机，同橄榄油、白酒醋、糖和盐一起搅打，制作成了他惯用的沙拉酱料。甜菜根在烤箱里烤熟之后，被熟练地去皮、切片，这是Loki的炫耀时刻，他的刀工比Thor一半以上在警校熟练匕首格斗的同事都要强。甜菜的薄片就像玫瑰花的花瓣一样散落在盘子里，为这道包含恶意的沙拉增添了一丝诡异的浪漫气息。

Tom Hiddleston曾经在节目上把小扁豆沙拉作为头盘。“如果你想把它作为清爽的主菜，也无不可，”这位主持人说，“但是请记得确认，自己的食量不是太大。”

甜菜上托着沉重的煮扁豆，扁豆上浇着莳萝沙拉酱，沙拉酱上面撒了一把碎山羊奶酪，奶酪上零星地散落着黑胡椒和盐。

Loki在这道菜里发泄完了自己的不快，一手托着一个圆盘走出来，正对上Thor赤身裸体地在他的浴室里摇头扭胯。他的瞳孔因为震惊而剧烈地收缩了一下，差点手一抖把他恶意满满的晚餐全洒在地上。

“你就不能关上门洗澡吗？！”Loki——因为声线太高听起来就像是女人在尖叫，还不幸破了音。

“大惊小怪。”Thor毫不在乎地擦着头发走了过来，他那令人难以忽视的下卝卝体依然在两腿之间晃来晃去，那条复仇者主题内裤挂在Loki的洗手池边上，超级英雄们的脸因为离开了Thor的屁股，显得大小正常了很多。

“我们的约法三章再加一条，”Loki把盘子重重地搁在餐桌上，有几颗扁豆趁乱滚到了地上，“不管你上厕所还是洗澡，还是要干任何需要露出你那玩意儿的活动，得关门。”

“别这么无情嘛弟弟，”Thor这个高达一米九的猛男令人恶心地撅起了嘴唇，“干嘛那么冷酷地称呼他，他也是弟弟，而且我认识他比认识你还早呢。再说了，你又不是没有……”

“我没有你这么暴卝露卝狂。”

“你没有我这么大。”

Loki想骂脏话，想给他一巴掌，想把两盘扁豆全倒在他那刚洗干净、散发着樱花味儿的、金灿灿的头发上。但是他知道，无论哪一种Thor都会予以还击，而一旦事情发展到暴力层面上，他就显然不是对手了。

他气鼓鼓地坐下来，看着Thor用汤勺大口吃着扁豆沙拉，不停地脑补着一匹马，长着Thor的脸，还有金色的鬃毛，还散发着一股樱花香波味儿。

“这晚餐就像你的文章。”Thor把盘子一扫而空之后打了个意犹未尽的嗝，“冷冰冰，干巴巴。”

“你看我文章了？”Loki差点把嘴里的豆子喷他脸上。

“今天没案子，局里有电脑，我很闲。还很好奇。”Thor表示自己理由充分，作案动机十足。

Loki震惊地看着他，一时间不知道该说什么。

“还有，你的洗发水居然是粉红色的。”Thor英勇无畏地继续道，“樱花味儿，真可爱，Loki。”

“草！”Loki终于把郁结于心的那句脏话骂出了口，勺子一扔，迅速走回卧室，并重重关上了房门。

“我又说错什么了？”Thor嘟嘟囔囔地收拾了盘子。

一整夜提心吊胆但相安无事之后，厕所门又被拍响了，今天早上第十二次。这个大个子的动静听起来已经忍无可忍了。

“你干嘛就不能去你的单位上厕所？”Loki慢条斯理地说道，“我闹肚子。”

“说好我先用厕所的！”Thor下定决心要维护自己的权益。

“人有三急嘛。”Loki听起来明显就是故意的。

“我憋不住了！”Thor理直气壮地吼了回去，“你是想让我在地铁站里撒尿吗？！”

“听起来像是你会干的事儿。”Loki冷酷无情地说。

其实这事儿也不能完全怪Loki，如果可以，确切地说，自从十八岁离家去上大学之后，Loki就再也没有过要和Thor生活在同一个屋檐下的想法。哪怕是圣诞假期他也宁愿在吃完平安夜晚餐后跑两个街区去同学家借住——仅仅就是为了不跟Thor一起过夜。有一段时间这种做法的确很令Frigga伤心，不过智慧的母亲很快找到了矛盾的根源：Loki和Thor早上抢厕所的时候总会爆发第三次世界大战。因此在Loki大二圣诞节的早晨，Thor震惊地发现，他的洗漱用品不见了。

事情经过是这样的，迷迷糊糊的Thor正在水池边上闭着眼刷牙，忘记了浴室门没有关，于是——

“Thor Odinson！你为什么用我的牙刷！”

Thor是被Loki劈头盖脸的怒吼惊醒的。

“谁TM在用你的……哦还真是你的。”Thor理亏了，继而发现，他的私人物品都从走廊尽头这个他和Loki共用了十八年的洗漱间里消失了。最后他在楼下Odin的浴室里找到了他的锤子电动牙刷和美国队长刮胡刀。

“妈妈！”

“你让着点他。”Frigga抿了一口咖啡，对大儿子温言劝说道，“总不能圣诞节还出去住嘛，他假期结束了我再给你搬回去。”

行吧。Thor觉得自己作为哥哥，大人有大量，不妨让他两天。然而——

“你为什么在我的洗漱间里？！”

Thor一大早上对着马桶开闸放水的时候，第二次面对了劈头盖脸的怒吼，这回来自Odin。

“你为什么不敲门？！”他理直气壮地反问了回去。

“我又没想到里面会有人！”这份理直气壮看起来是家族遗传。

不过父子俩很快就恢复了温情友好的画面。

“爸，你非得在我上厕所的时候刷牙吗？”Thor看着Odin骂完自己之后就钻进厕所开始挤牙膏，不禁翻了个巨大的白眼。

“我们干湿分离做的这么好为什么不行。”Odin敲了敲马桶旁边的玻璃隔断，顺便朝着Thor某个不可描述的部位瞥了一眼。“唉，白给你生这么好，”老父亲叹着气缩回了脑袋，“也不见带个女朋友回来。”

“妈妈！”Thor绝望了。

Loki觉得自己早就看明白了，Thor和Odin，那是一脉相承的偷卝窥卝癖加暴卝露卝狂。当一个家庭里四分之三都是男人的时候，你很难在使用厕所和浴室方面求得尊重，尤其是那位唯一的女士还有理有据地独占了主卧室里最大的那间，留下他们三个展开对楼上楼下两个能够解决生理卫生的公共战场的争夺。

当然，在别人看来，这本来就不该是个问题。因此，对于Loki从青春期起就针对自己源源不断爆发的怒火，Thor在一脸懵逼的同时只得照单全收。只有Loki知道，Thor熟睡时的鼾声，打球时的汗水味儿，撒尿时哼的小曲儿，洗澡时溢出浴室的蒸汽，这一切多么地令人难以忍受。因为他太了解Thor，同时也太了解自己了。

这事儿不能完全怪Loki，如果可以，他根本不想和Thor生活在同一个屋檐下。


	3. 第三章 薄荷茶与羊肉锅——如果你也爱春天

竖起耳朵听了一会，直到确认Thor已经出门上班去了，Loki才推开了他小小卫生间的门。

啪——

过去，当然，指的是有一些遥远的过去，是那些Loki还生活在Frigga和Odin羽翼下的日子。过去的Loki总以为，他早就看透了生活的真相，生活是不公平的，就像Thor可以随时撩起篮球背心宽大的下摆，露出两排丰硕的腹肌一样不公平。Loki认为，自己成长的经历就是一次又一次迎接生活巨大的海啸迎面而来拍在他贫瘠的岩石上。只要那块岩石足够圆润，或是足够坚硬，抑或是足够不在乎自己有多么破碎，那么它终究会习惯海啸。

这当然可能是Thor的恶作剧，也可能是无心之失，全看Loki怎么想，而Loki早就习惯于把所有事情都往坏的那一面去想。他用了拖把、消毒液、洗洁精，最后又用抹布好好把地板过了一遍，然后把这些东西——用空的消毒液、洗洁精瓶子和弄脏的拖把、抹布，还有Thor装过秽物的可乐瓶——一起丢进了楼下的大垃圾桶。Loki几乎把整整一天都花在了清理地板上，尽管如此，当他扔掉垃圾回到家的时候，不知道是事实如此还是他的固有思维作祟——他仍然觉得这个温馨的小屋里弥漫着一股淡淡的尿骚味儿。

Loki一屁股坐在地上，大声哭了起来。

除了早上被憋得差点尿裤子之外，Thor今天倒是过得相当顺心如意，帮老阿姨找找狗，给小两口劝劝架，辖区内简直可以称得上风平浪静，于是早上那一点点不愉快早就被他忘到了脑后。下班回家的路上，走出地铁站，他居然鬼使神差地溜达进了果蔬店，捏捏这个，搓搓那个，买了一兜子东西回家。

回到家，就看见Loki红着眼圈坐在电脑跟前，他面前的屏幕上有今天收到的唯一一句留言：

“我觉得你不必非要写小说，那太虚无缥缈了，你为什么不试试分享你的生活呢？”

“这是什么烂建议。”Loki嘟囔着关掉了页面。

“这是个好建议，”Thor反对道，“这是我的真情实感啊。”

Loki这才注意到他回来了，他转过头，不可置信地看着他：“你写的留言？”

“对啊。”Thor耸耸肩，“我今天事情少，就看了看你的博客。”

“你觉得不好？”Loki太过专注于Thor对自己博客的评价，以至于完全忘记了之前要痛骂他并把他赶出家门的计划。

“我觉得，你文笔很好……”Thor搜肠刮肚地试图找出几个听起来像那么回事的评价，“但是故事内容很俗套，你写写咱俩的事儿都比写那些虚假的故事好。”

“写咱俩什么事儿？”Loki挑起了一根眉毛，“写你把尿瓶子搁在厕所门口故意让我撞倒然后擦地一整天的事儿？”他终于又想起了这档子不共戴天的仇恨，“还有，雷电之神是什么蠢名字？”

“你……我……噗哈哈哈哈哈哈！”Thor大笑起来，笑得肚子都疼了，“你听我解释，这真不是故意的，太着急了我忘了盖盖子，我就想让你帮我倒掉来着……”

“别说了，滚出去，现在。”Loki扶住了额头。

“总得叫我把东西放下啊，”Thor得意洋洋地抖了抖手里沉甸甸的袋子，“羊肉放哪？”他另一只手里还抱着一个白色的花盆，里面的薄荷长得郁郁葱葱，散发出一阵阵清凉的香气。

“你居然去买菜了。”Loki两根眉毛都挑了起来，“Erik Lensherr肯定乐疯了，就你这个不会挑拣还价的猪脑子。”

“你的刻薄可真不应季。”Thor评价道，“你该出门看看，Loki，街心公园的花都开了，没人能在这个季节拒绝薄荷茶。”

“那羊肉呢？”Loki接过Thor手里的羊肉，进了厨房，“也是为了应季？”Thor跟在他屁股后面亦步亦趋地挤了进去，把薄荷花盆摆在了小厨房的窗台上。“那倒不是，我就是想吃羊肉了。我记得妈妈会做那种很清淡的炖羊肉，你肯定也会。”

妈妈？哦，那妈妈肯定是跟Tom学的了。

夜里，Loki抱着笔记本窝在床上，床头柜上的玻璃杯里，热气正在渐渐消散，薄荷的香气却越来越鲜明。

“你为什么不试试分享你的生活呢？”

这句话带着Thor深沉的嗓音回响在Loki的耳畔，真奇怪，尽管他并不是“听见”过这句话，但是在知道这句话来自Thor之后，每当他回想起来，脑海中的语言便总是带着Thor的声音。

一片黑暗中，他盯着空白页面上不断闪烁的光标，终于还是咬着嘴唇，慢慢地打下：

“在人们的惯常印象中，炖羊肉是更加具有冬季特色的菜肴。”

“这一期的主菜是羊肉？”Chris看着交上来的策划，金色的眉毛皱了起来。“你会不会觉得有点……”他乱七八糟地比划了几个手势。

“不太应季？”Tom笑笑，狠狠吸了一口指间的烟，然后把烟头按熄在洗手池里，“我倒觉得，很有朝气蓬勃的感觉，他们会喜欢的。”

“哦，你有新菜谱了。”Chris意味不明地微笑起来，他低下头，又翻了翻手里的本期节目策划，“行吧，我让他们先按这个写脚本，就这么拍，不过你了解我，肯定要有备选方案。”

Tom举起双手，投降似的：“如果效果不满意，我马上配合你拍B计划。”

“Tom Hiddleston《回家吃饭》的第一期节目开始于三月中旬的巴黎，法国大皇宫屋顶上的蜜蜂们成群结队地飞入巴黎城街头巷尾的似锦繁花世界，女士们的裙摆越来越高，在香榭丽舍大道上随着温暖的春风来回飘荡。春天是个美丽的季节，象征着喷涌的泉水，青翠的草木，花，云朵，阳光。在人类遥远记忆中需要靠着越来越不新鲜的储粮补充体力、蜷缩一隅求生的日子已经过去了，春天是新鲜的，就像用手掌轻按法棍时发出的脆响。

“在人们的惯常印象中，炖羊肉是更加具有冬季特色的菜肴。在寒冷的背景下，它温暖、醇厚，是安全与富足的代名词，但当四季轮转，随着气温的上升，羊肉给人的感觉逐渐变得太过油腻，尤其是炖制，这种做法在春天显得相当不合时宜。

“我把春季羊肉锅作为挑战Tom Hiddleston《回家吃饭》系列节目菜肴的第一道菜，不仅仅是因为Hiddleston先生把它作为了节目的开始，也是因为，在我人生中这个迷茫而黑暗的时节，羊肉的力量使我感受到了外面世界的勃勃生机，它带给我复苏的希望。”

橄榄油炒香蒜末、洋葱丝，用夹子夹起切的很厚的羊肉，一片片摆放进去，直到煎的金黄。Tom一面划着火柴点上炉子，一面嘴里不停介绍着他拥挤的小厨房，这是Chris的主意，他觉得这会让节目更加亲民，而亲民简直是这种小制作的美食节目最重要的一点。身高1米88的Tom站在这样的小厨房里忙前忙后、絮絮叨叨，更增添了一种滑稽的效果。唯一的坏处是留给机位的空间不多，不过这可以忍受。

“今天要来我家做客的是一对小夫妻，他们才刚刚结婚不久——当然，节目组早早就选中了他们——我是说，他们倒不是演员什么的，是真正的夫妻，不过为了效果，我们当然提前做过沟通，希望他们会喜欢我的手艺。这是我们的第一期节目，只好自己去找人来参与拍摄，我希望后期如果更多人知道了这个节目，比如电视机前的你们，如果你们喜欢，如果你们想要尝尝Tom的手艺，可以试试联系节目组，我衷心地希望喜欢这个节目的人都有机会参与到我们的制作中来……哦，羊肉要炖两个小时，记得拧好定时器。”

“他没按台词说。”导演小声跟Chris抱怨道，“他该说这对夫妻是今天早上采购的时候遇见的，然后他邀请他们来做客。”

“给他点发挥空间。”Chris嘴上这么说着，食指用力地摩挲着下巴，都快把胡茬搓下来了。

“炖羊肉的时候，要把蔬菜也放进去一起炖，我选择的是胡萝卜，切成大块，再加几片月桂叶子和百里香。如果你家的冰箱里有需要消耗的蔬菜，也可以选择放它们，不同的搭配会取得不同的效果。不过有一个道理是始终如一的，那就是：只有大块的食材才能经得住长时间的炖煮。无论你决定加入什么蔬菜，不要把食材切的太小了，除非你晚餐想喝菜糊糊。”

导演张张嘴，显然还想再抱怨两句，Chris却一摆手打断了他，满脸都写着“不要再说了”。

“我给这道菜取名为‘春季羊肉锅’，怎么体现出‘春季’的特点呢？首先，不能让它和普通的炖羊肉一样油腻厚重。我很喜欢他们准备的这盆薄荷，”Tom从窗台上拿起种薄荷的小花盆，用剪刀把上面的叶子剪掉，绿色的叶子坠落到透明的玻璃碗中，摄影师给了碗一个特写，“薄荷正是我所需要的，把它们切碎，要多碎有多碎，如果你有搅碎机也可以，搅碎机或许会更轻松，但是我们的拍摄宗旨是：事必躬亲。如果你家里没有搅碎机，就像Tom一样，把它切碎就好了。再加一茶匙盐、一茶匙糖、一点白酒醋，还要一点热水，然后用保鲜膜封上——没有的话，盘子盖上也行——放进冰箱里，冷藏一会。”

“Tom Hiddleston在做菜时，他的一大特点就是随性，这种随性使得他的菜谱具有很高的实用性。毕竟我们不是每次做菜都会出去采买，但是Tom Hiddleston给了我们一种消耗固有食材的同时，又能体验新鲜美味的可能。两个小时后，当羊肉炖的差不多了，就该加入青豆和豌豆，节目里用的是这两种豆子，其实加入其他不耐煮的新鲜蔬菜也可以，土豆碎或蚕豆也可以，我加的是豆角和蚕豆，我觉得豆角的出现会给大块的炖煮带来线条美。出锅以后，别忘了浇上薄荷酱。

“薄荷酱是春季羊肉锅的点睛之笔，它赋予了羊肉锅属于春季的清新感，在节目中，配合拍摄的小夫妻用了红酒来搭配这道羊肉，我却更愿意用薄荷茶。薄荷茶出现在Hiddleston节目的第四期，也是我小的时候，妈妈最爱用来做下午茶的饮料之一。它同样有着一个可改造性非常强的食谱，在薄荷和绿茶的基础上，不论是加入松子、杏仁还是柠檬，都能取得完全不同的效果，热水的多少、方糖的数量，也可以完全依据各人的口味调配。

“我是一个嗜甜的人，哥哥却更喜欢茶叶的味道，所以妈妈总会在我的茶杯里额外多加一块方糖。直到现在，清甜的薄荷茶的味道仍然会让我毫无障碍地直接联想到春天，所以我把它推荐给正在读这篇文章的你——如果你也爱春天。”


	4. 第四章 在日与夜之间——Frigga的小蛋盅

Loki以前从不迷恋厨房。

感谢Odin的经济实力，能给他的两个儿子一切他认为男孩应当拥有的——后花园里的充气泳池，闪亮的篮球筐，横梁高耸的脚踏赛车，和Thor一样，Loki也理所当然地拥有着这一切，尽管那不代表他喜欢和Thor一样随时随地把自己搞出一身臭汗，但他也从未把厨房当做自己的选择。

可见Loki对于厨房的感情，几乎全部是从Frigga身上继承来的。

Frigga总说，厨房是能够代表一个家庭气质的地方。她说这句话时，Loki总能想起Stark豪宅里的厨房，擦得锃亮的咖啡机、棱角锋利的烤箱、硕大的冰箱和几乎崭新的炉灶，又或者是Rogers家里比厕所还小的、连一瓶调味酱也无的厨房，以及堆满餐厅垃圾桶的外卖盒子。

在Frigga的厨房里，有一台小巧的、茉莉色的电视机，四个角都是浑圆的，有四只金属的短脚，两根同样金属材质的天线斜斜地插在顶上。TomHiddleston的声音总是从那里传出来，那时候，脚坠儿只到窗台的白色纱帘，也总是在傍晚的微风里轻轻颤动着，像花园里晚归的蝴蝶。Thor和Loki跑进来，有时候是从花园里，只穿着黏在大腿上的泳裤，发梢不断滴着水，在行进的路线上留下一连串的印记，有时候是从楼上，男孩子赤裸着的、出汗的脚在光亮的木质楼梯上敲打出清亮的响声，有时候是从门外，裹挟着夏天的薰风或是冬天的雪，一股脑地冲进门来，一头扎进风扇吱吱呀呀的转着、或者暖炉散着橙色光芒的厨房里。

Thor和Loki冲进屋子里以后，总是第一时间冲去厨房。Frigga那时通常坐在窗边的原木色料理台上，穿着羽毛拖鞋的脚摇晃着悬在白色地砖上方，手里擎着一只玻璃杯，里面还剩小半杯半冷的咖啡。那玻璃杯是兄弟俩在快餐店喝可乐喝出来的赠品，透明的杯壁直挺挺的，印着可口可乐飘带状的图案。

后来Loki搬出来，搬进自己局促的小出租屋里，他整理厨房的时候，总会想起Frigga说的，厨房是能代表一个家庭气质的地方。Frigga是如此热爱她并不擅长的厨房事业，仿佛生命中充满随心所欲的蓬勃，如果说到学厨的天才，Loki强过他的母亲，但是他却总觉得自己的厨房里死气沉沉，就像他失去过的无数份工作，只是为了糊口罢了。

事实上，直到Thor来到这里，直到Thor因为妈妈的要求而死皮赖脸地一天天住下来，Loki才感到，他的厨房里逐渐散发出了某种妈妈口中称得上气质的东西。烤箱在碗架上拥挤着，上面高高地堆着锅具，需要火柴引火的炉子与矮小的草绿色冰箱挨着，占去了厨房大半的空间，蔬菜和水果很少，调料瓶子却很多，一切都热闹的拥簇在一起，但又在井然有序中显得疏落。每到周末下午茶的时候，Loki会用他的一对白瓷咖啡杯做器皿，烤各式各样的蛋糕和布丁，那杯子比他喝汤的碗还大上一圈，Thor总是用他小巧的咖啡勺子顺着杯壁转上一圈，然后脑袋朝后一仰，倒进嘴里乱嚼一通。

他这吃相，时而让Loki觉得恶心，时而又让他看得很有食欲。

他真是讨厌Thor。

如果可以，他丝毫不想跟Thor生活在同一个屋檐下。

“说实话，我一直闹不明白，”Thor嚼着布丁，覆盆子在他的牙齿间发出细碎的响声，“你为什么上了大学，就再也不肯回来住？”

Loki用勺子又敲碎了一点布丁表面的脆壳，没搭话。

Thor悻悻地等了一会儿，看Loki实在没有搭理他的意思，所以又换了话题。“我明晚不回来吃饭。”他甩出一根粗壮的舌头舔着自己嘴唇上的残渣，一双眼睛难得地滴溜溜乱转，偷偷观察着Loki的反应。

Loki没啥反应，连敲布丁皮的勺子都没顿一下。

“我同事叫我出去吃饭。”于是Thor宣布道。

Loki依旧没什么反应，一只手抓着杯柄，另一手用勺子把碗底的覆盆子不断地翻上来，动作流畅极了。

“他给我安排了个相亲，是他大学同学。”于是Thor又宣布道。

Loki的动作停顿了一下。

“Steve？”他把掺着浆果的布丁塞进嘴里，含糊不清地问。

“Natasha。”

“我还以为她会毛遂自荐。”Loki说。这完全是信口胡说，如果说这个世界上只有一个女人对Thor那身精壮的肌肉和人畜无害的帅脸不感兴趣，那一定是Natasha。Loki见过这个女警察一次，是在母亲的胁迫下给节日值班的Thor送圣诞礼物的时候，那个女人个子很矮，但是看Thor的眼神就像看一只宠物店里上蹿下跳的小狗——充满跨越物种隔阂的降维怜爱。

“据说是个大学里的女老师。”Thor继续说道。

“诶，我可没问。”Loki把勺子往咖啡杯里一丢，扔下一句“你刷碗”，就钻回了卧室里，Thor远远地瞧见他在黑暗中摸索着上床，把床头的笔记本电脑又搬到了膝头。

“早知道就不给你提那么好的建议。”Thor嘟嘟囔囔地拿起餐具，走向厨房，并且照例在过矮的门框上碰到了额头，“天天写，写个没完。”他假意抱怨着，同时又自豪地认为正是因为他的建议，使Loki重拾了生活的方向。

那烤布丁是真好吃啊，不知道Loki今晚会不会写它。

房间里的Loki一个字也没写出来。

他朝着键盘一顿乱敲，然后又删掉，看着光标在惨白的屏幕上不断闪烁。

他轻轻地扣上电脑，推到一旁，然后把头埋进了被子里。

他真是讨厌Thor。

Loki从没跟Thor说过他究竟为什么不回家住。知道这件事的人，不由得都有些自以为是的揣测。有人说Loki是在十玐岁那年发现自己并不是Odin和Frigga亲生的儿子，而是他们从孤儿院抱养的弃婴，所以跟家里大吵了一架，因此考上大学后就再也没回家住过；也有人说是因为Loki看上了Thor当时的女朋友Sif，受了不少青春期苦闷的罪过，所以不肯与哥哥和平共处；还有人说Loki其实早就知道自己是个养子，他真正发现的不是自己的身份，而是性取向的问题，Odin家都是虔诚的天主教徒，而这个抱养来的Loki却是个彻头彻尾的G吧常客。

这些说法，虽然都有捕风捉影的嫌疑，但是也都各有依据，不是完全的谣言。Loki并不知道Thor听过哪个，又听信了哪个，而Frigga和Odin又听信了哪个，他懒得去探究这些事情，就像他们也从没认真地追问过他为何不再回家。这事儿就像开花结果一样，顺理成章地发生了，并约定俗成地不再被谈起。

第二天早晨，本该又是一个晚起的周末，Loki照例在生物钟的控制下七点半睁眼，隔着卧室半掩着的门，听见客厅另一边莲蓬头流出欢快的水声。

Loki翻了个身，面朝里，他听见Thor推门进来，然后又听见门被轻轻关上的声音。

下午茶的时间，Loki照例拿了两个咖啡杯出来，取出自己的白酱罐子，一杯里面舀了一大勺。这白酱是Frigga自己用鲜奶油和低筋粉、牛奶做的，她平时饮食清淡，但是做这菜的时候，总要放够十足十的全脂奶油。“人生在世，不要在吃奶油上苛待自己。”她一面舔着勺子，一面欢快地说。

Loki是一个嗜甜的人，白酱学着Frigga的样放足了料，上面的肉豆蔻、盐、黑胡椒都只是撒了几颗意思意思，然后磕了一个足有半拳大的红皮鸡蛋进去，又在鸡蛋透明的蛋清上面淋了一勺鲜奶油。

哦，莳萝，当然还有莳萝，Loki从冰箱里翻找出已经不太新鲜的莳萝，去掉蔫坏的叶梢后从中剪下来一些碎屑，洒在奶油上。他把两只杯子放在烤盘上，又在烤盘里倒上半盘水，烤箱已经预热了一会儿，Loki把烤盘推进去，关上了烤箱门。

看着鸡蛋在烤箱温暖的火光中冒泡的时候，Loki想到家里的法棍上次做丸子的时候吃完了，他理了理许久未剪的黑发，半长的头发已经卷曲着耷拉到了他的肩头。

法棍是不能在Lensherr那里凑合的，尽管这个菜店老板也销售法式面包，白面包还尚可一吃，但是法棍的口感就差得远了。纽约的法式面包店鱼龙混杂，不过只要你知道门道，还是能够找到好东西的。Loki穿着薄帽衫出了门，才发现外面的天气已经比他上一次出门的时候热了许多。他把帽子罩在脑袋上，隔绝了把黑发晒得越来越烫的太阳，双手插袋在布鲁克林的巷子里轻车熟路地钻来钻去，那模样若是此刻被他哥哥撞见，会以为他是去买毒品而不是面包的。

他的哥哥。

Loki鬼使神差地在距离面包房还剩八百米的地方绕了路，拐去了警局，警局后街有一家中国人开家中国人开的茶餐厅，几乎一天二十四小时都可以供餐。店里摆满了深棕色的方桌和柔软的沙发椅，似乎在告诉你一旦坐下，消磨一个下午的时光是多么容易。

他的哥哥就坐在靠窗的桌子旁，对面坐着的女孩留着顺直的棕色长发。她的确像是大学里出来的女孩，穿着比年龄老过了头的深蓝色裙子，上面缀满了米黄的碎花，领口在到达乳勾之前戛然而止，保守得令人恼火。Thor和他隔着一条窄窄的马路，脸上挂着温暖但僵硬的笑，他弯弯的眼睛看着那个眉飞色舞的女孩，冒着胡茬的下巴抵在交叠的双手上。

Loki把帽子拉得更低了些，走开了。

Thor打开家门的时候，已经是夜里十一点了。他得承认，Natasha这位叫Jane的同学是个有趣的人，对天文和神话感兴趣，而Thor也爱听那些传说与科学的相互印证。他们在中餐厅喝了下午茶，去逛了加纳艺术家的废品艺术展，晚餐在一个名叫“Tom家餐馆”的餐厅吃了薄底披萨，之后又去看了场无聊的动作电影。

白色咖啡杯装着的法式蛋盅摆在餐桌上，杯沿上搭着一块包裹着枫糖浆、烤到酥脆的法棍切片。灯都黑着，厨房里飘荡着初夏夜里微凉的轻风，Loki没在家。

Thor在客厅里坐下来，点燃了一支烟，烟头的星火在黑暗中，随着Thor的呼吸闪烁着。


End file.
